blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are tasks given by NPCs, the Black Spirit or via the guild menu. They are only available if you meet certain requisites and these can range from level or skill requirements to finishing other quests to having enough Amity with an NPC to not automatically hiding/rejecting quest types. Black Desert allows you to define preferences for what quest types you like and per default (!) quite a few are disabled. To ensure especially in the beginning that you see all quests and do not lose out on rather essential quests which offer an increase of your inventory space, open the quest menu by hitting O. Then make sure "all" is selected. If you deselect certain quest types they will not even be shown to you even if you speak to the NPC! Some quests can require you to choose which path to go. For example the Black Spirit will ask you sometimes to act against a citizens interest and not fulfill their task as intended. Progression A yellow framed icon (thumbnail picture of the NPC) above the name of an NPC indicates they have a quest available. A blue framed icon indicates the quest has been accepted but not completed yet. A green framed icon with a red check mark over indicates the quest objective has been fullfilled and the NPC will now provide the reward. Some quests have multiple objectives and as you complete individual aspects, you will be notified via text in the middle of your screen. The quest marker on the map will be updated accordingly. Quest Types There are seven types of quests in Black Desert. Field Boss Scroll Quests Once you reach level 50, the Black Spirit will start giving you daily and weekly quests, that start rewarding boss scrolls. To get these quests you have to make sure you have all of the important Black Spirit quest line series done. The type of daily and weekly boss scrolls quests you receive will depend on which region you are in currently: Balenos, Calpheon, Serendia, Mediah, Valencia. To obtain these quests for a specific region, just simply move into the appropriate region and you will be notified by your Black Spirit in the status menu on the bottom right. Every day you get a Tier 1 (T1) boss scroll quest reward. Every week you get a Tier 2 (T2) boss scroll quest reward. Quests that reward a field boss scroll: Tier 1 Daily Boss Scrolls : I Confronting Bheg (1/D) : I Possessed Giants (1/D) :: Rewards: '''Altar Imp Captain Summon Scroll (Boss: Dastard Bheg) : I Confronting the Red Nose (1/D) : Special Mediah's Exiled Force (1/D) :: '''Rewards: '''Imp Captain Summon Scroll (Boss: Red Nose) : I Confronting Giath (1/D) : I Stop the Rite (1/D) :: '''Rewards: '''Goblin Chief Summon Scroll (Boss: Giath) : I Confronting Moghulis (1/D) : I Secret Cultist Research(1/D) :: '''Rewards: '''Moghulis Summon Scroll (Boss: Moghulis) : I Confronting Agrakhan (1/D) : I Wicked Atmosphere of the Ruins (1/D) :: '''Rewards: '''Agrakhan Summon Scroll (Boss: Agrakhan) '''Tier 2 Weekly Boss Scrolls : II Confronting Hexe Mari (1/W) : II The Terror Revived (1/W) :: Rewards: '''Fearful Witch Summon Scroll (Boss: Hexe Marie) : II Confronting Dim Tree Spirit (1/W) : II A Scheme under the Monastery (1/W) :: '''Rewards: '''Hebetate Tree Spirit Summon Scroll (Boss: Hebetate Tree Spirit) : II Confronting Muskan (1/W) : II Kzarka Shrine (1/W) :: '''Rewards: '''Monastery Leader Summon Scroll (Boss: Muskan) Field Boss Scroll Loot Dropped Quests Field Boss scrolls have a low chance of dropping from regular mobs in certain areas. Imp Captain Summon Scroll (Boss: Red Nose) - Cron Castle Site Monastery Leader Summon Scroll (Boss: Muskan) '''- Serendia Shrine Fearful Witch Summon Scroll (Boss: Hexe Marie) - Hexe Sanctuary Hebetate Tree Spirit Summon Scroll (Boss: Hebetate Tree Spirit) - Faust Forest Goblin Chief Summon Scroll (Boss: Giath) - Mansha Forest / Catfishman Camp Category:Quests